Gravity
by brookieebabyy
Summary: He hated her; she just wanted a chance to explain. 7 years later, they reunite. The story of a second chance for hope, the second chance for heartbreak, and the second chance for love. Trailer inside. MitchiexxShane. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Trailer

**A/N: Finally starting something other than the usual HM fics. I'm pretty far in the story, should be posted in a few weeks or so. Let me know what you think.**

**---**

**Gravity**

Shane x Mitchie

**Trailer**

**--**

**7 years.** _2,555 days_. 61,320 hours.

To some it may just be a fraction of their life, a long period of time, but to him, it was a lifetime. Not one day passed by when he didn't think about how things could have been different.

To some people, it was just a long number, a time spent going to college or raising a family. She spent every moment of the day wishing he were by her side. She spent every moment regretting everything that happened that summer.

Two souls were in love with each other.

One seemed to hate the other on the surface, but truly wished she were with him.

The other waited and waited for the moment he'd come back, but he never did.

7 summers later, something extraordinary happened. They reunited, but not the way either would've thought.

And _everything_ changed.

**Featuring Demi Lovato  
as Mitchie Torres**

"_Caitlyn, I should've known it was going to turn out like this. He wants nothing to do with me. I have nothing else left to save me from this hell they call life," she whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Every day, I hoped that he'd finally come back. That's never going to happen now."_

**and Joe Jonas  
as Shane Gray**

"_You know, she reminds me of Mitchie from Camp Rock. Her beautiful eyes, her voice, her ability to listen to anything someone has to say."_

"_Man, I thought you forgot about Mitchie," Nate prodded, resting his elbow resting on his knee as he leaned forward._

"_To tell you the truth, I never forgot about Mitchie."_

**The story of hope,**

"_Mitchie, believe me, he's never forgotten about you. No matter how hard he tries you'll always be on his mind."_

**heartbreak,**

"_Leave! Please, Mitch, save me the heartbreak and just go. I can't stand to see you here anymore."_

**And love.**

"_I didn't know how much I really did love you until you left forever. The feeling of you gone is something I never want to experience again. Please, be mine forever. Promise to never leave me again."_

_**Coming in January 2009.**_

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts? **


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Shane

I heard the soft melody, the beautiful strings of the guitar being strummed, and then the girl began singing. Words escaped her mouth, and I knew she was going to be different than the rest. I knew that this girl would change me forever, and even if she didn't end up being the one I chose, somehow she'd always be in my mind.

I wanted to say something, anything, to find more about this girl, but didn't want to interrupt her playing. The lyrics were sung too quietly for me to comprehend, but the harmony seemed sad. Hearing her play reminded me of seven summers ago, when I was forced by my bandmates to teach at a camp in the hopes of making me a better person.

In the end, I left there with an even worse attitude, because my heart ended up being broken twice. Not only had I been let down and lied to by a girl I really started to fall for, for the first time in my life, but I heard an amazing singer and never was able to find her.

Even though we're still best friends, Nate and Jason, my bandmates, were so tired of my act that they fired me from the band. I tried to follow the advice that Mitchie, the girl that lied to me, gave me and use my own sound, but the label wouldn't even hear me play after listening to the stories of my diva-like attitude, so I was stuck here. If I had the choice, I wouldn't have come, but my sister thought that it would truly change me- love, that is- but so far, I hadn't met anyone worth falling in love with.

Until I heard _her_ play.

The girl put down the brown guitar, then turned towards me. I ducked behind the piano, and thankfully she didn't see me. I remembered the girl from when I was introduced to all 20 women. She looked beautiful then, and even more beautiful now. I tried to make note to ask her about the music when I got some alone time with her, which I hoped would be soon.

The girl sighed, scribbling one last line into a small book, then closed it and picked up her guitar, walking out of the room.

I bit my lip, suddenly I found myself humming the song I'd written that summer, for the girl. But this time, I knew who she was, and I definitely wasn't going to let her go soon. I'd been hurt too many times before, and now I was ready to experience love.

The way her music floated through the room made me fall for her in that exact moment. The nerves that were in my stomach seemed to ease and I forgot about all my problems, that I was going to have to choose one woman in the end, out of twenty beautiful girls. She made me feel like I wasn't hopeless or useless, and just for that, I was determined to make her fall in love with me.


	3. Chapter 1 Mitchie

A/N: Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait... I kind of forgot about this story. Here's the first chapter, though, and I hope you all like it.

**IMPORTANT: In this story, Mitchie and Shane NEVER made up at the end of Camp Rock. She never sang, he never found out she was 'the girl', and he still hates her. If you have any questions let me know :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Mitchie

The familiar "We Rock" ringtone blared out of the phone. I rushed to pick it up. "Hey, Caitlin!" I exclaimed into the phone, pushing my dark brown hair to the side of my face.

"Hey, Mitch, whatcha doin'?" Caitlin asked, full of energy. I heard Nate, her boyfriend, in the background.

"I'm about finished moving into my apartment. You _have_ to come see it; it looks amazing. It has the most beautiful view of the New York skyline, and I even have a room just for my guitars and the piano. By the way, tell Nate I say hi." I balanced my cell phone in between my shoulder and ear while trying to place a few books on my bookshelves.

"That's awesome. And Nate says hi, too. But that's not why I called."

I put down the remaining books, holding the phone to my ear. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Okay, you are never going to believe me, but, okay, listen, this is going to sound crazy and all, but you have to do it, and Nate even thinks so, he's the one who found out in the first place, and Shane will totally fall back in love with you…"

I didn't hear any other words after _Shane_. Caitlin continued rambling, but I didn't catch a word of it until I heard her shouting my name.

"What? What?" I asked, back in reality.

"Did you hear what we just said? Shane is going to be on a special edition of The Bachelor, and we signed you up. And you made the cut- you're going to be on the show!"

My mouth dropped open, and no words managed to come out. I was going to see Shane Grey, face to face, for the first time in seven years.

"I told you she would hate me for this," I heard Caitlin hiss to Nate. I couldn't hear his response.

"Caitlin, its fine, I'm not mad at you. But I don't get it; as soon as he sees me I'll be eliminated. No question about it."

"Mitchie, Mitchie, don't worry so much. We have come up with a plan." I groaned. Those two had been trying to get me in the same room with Shane for years, but the plans _always _backfired. "No really, it's good. You already look different than when you were fifteen, so he won't recognize you right away. We think you should die your hair black, and then change your bangs up. Then wear more makeup, and get some clothes Camp Rock-Mitche wouldn't have worn.

"And then, a few weeks into the competition, Nate and Jase, who already knows about the plan, are planned to come to the mansion and meet all the girls, hopefully including you if you don't do anything drastic, and they'll tell Shane how cool they think you are and how you guys would be perfect together. If Shane is already thinking you look like you did at camp, he'll say something, and the boys will just agree but say you're better. And then you're guaranteed to be Shane's forever."

"Uh, Caitlin? Problem. When he finds out about the secret, he's going to hate me even more."

"Yeah, but we're hoping that he'll be so in love with you, he won't even care. Mitchie, believe me, he's never forgotten about you. No matter how hard he tries you'll always be on his mind."

I sighed deeply, my fingers rubbing my temples. "Yeah, _hoping_. Cait, this is never going to work."

"Don't say that," Nate said. "We've worked hard for you guys to be together, because we know he'll change again like he did that summer. In the end he may not have had the best attitude, but you were so close to making him a civil human being, and we know that he still misses you."

I rolled my eyes, playing with the hem of my green shirt. I thought it through, and the chance to be able to win Shane back over again. I missed him. That summer, we'd become close, and I could actually talk to him as a person, and not have to worry about what he thought of me. And then, he found out about my lie, and needless to say, we never spoke again. I've waited and wished for seven years that he would show up on my doorstep one day and proclaim his love for me, but I always knew that was going to be impossible. Shane hated me.

"Okay," I whispered, and heard squeals and excited shouts on the other line.

This was either the best decision of my life, or the worst. I knew I had to make him fall for me again, or I'd end up living alone the rest of my life, wondering how it could've been.

xx

"Your outfit is great. Rocker-punk cute, love it. Love the vintage tee and the black jeans, paired with the boots. Old Mitchie wouldn't have worn this. Remember, you _have_ to have a lot of confidence. And your name is Michaela, not Mitchie."

I nodded eagerly. "Got it." I looked over Caitlin's shoulder into the mirror. My hair was dark, my makeup was different than my usual, simple makeup, and I looked tougher. _I_ didn't even recognize myself.

"I think you're ready. Good luck. And remember, if it gets to be too much, you can quit at any time."

"I can?"

"Well not really, but if you realize you don't want to be there, just stay out of Shane's way and don't look like you want him. He'll eventually eliminate you. Call me whenever you get the chance."

I nodded, and then gave Caitlin a quick hug. I picked up my suitcase and guitar case, placing them in the trunk of the car that had arrived to pick me up, since we wouldn't have our own cars at the mansion.

I gave Caitlin one last hug, then waved to her as I got in the car. I took a deep breath, my thoughts racing, and began to hum a new song I wrote. Before I knew it, I was there.

xx

I stepped out of the car, thanking the driver. He nodded his hat-clad head, then got back in the car and began driving off the long driveway. I looked around. Behind the mansion, I could see white sand and light blue waves crashing, the sun slowly beginning to set. The property was large, and there were no houses around, other than the mansion. It was a light brown, three story house. Each floor had balconies and a wraparound porch.

A man dressed in all black ushered me inside the house. He had a headset attached to his ear with a wire connecting to a device clipped on a belt

There were 24 other women in the room, all sitting down facing the same way. No one spoke to each other, and the tension in the air was thick. I smiled as I passed by the girls, but there expressions were stone hard and emotionless. They were in it to win it. I took a seat next to a friendly looking blonde. "Hi," I whispered, sitting on the dark purple cushion.

"Hey," she smiled. "Wow, someone talks!" She had a soft, airy laugh, and I instantly liked her.

A man dressed in a blue button down shirt and dark jeans walked in the room, clapping his hands together. "Hello, ladies, welcome to The Bachelor. I'm the host of the show, Chris. Our bachelor, Mister Shane Gray," he smiled, and I heard a few squeals, "will be here shortly. We're going to let you unpack and get ready for tonight, then will take you to a hotel to wait. When each of you arrive back at the mansion Shane will greet you and introduce himself, and then escort you inside. As soon as everyone has gotten in the house, he will make a toast and you can begin socializing. Tonight is just a chance for Shane to get to know each of you, and for you to get to know each other. Good luck.

"Tomorrow morning, and every other morning after that, I will be here around 11 o'clock to give you the schedule for the day. Right now and getting ready will be the only time this show you won't be filmed, so be ready. Good luck to all of you."

We thanked Chris, and then he left the room. The room immediately buzzed with excitement, everyone wondering what Shane would look like, if he was still a jerk, who'd be eliminated first. The girls instantly made friends with people next to them. I introduced myself to the girl sitting next to me, and she told me her name was Sarah. We talked to for a few minutes, and then began meeting other girls who didn't seem like the other, stuck up, rich girls who only wanted Shane for his money and looks.

A few minutes later, we took our bags upstairs and found a room. I was sharing with Sarah, and the two other girls we met, Dylan and Tracy. We unpacked our bags, taking out one of our many dresses (we were told to bring at least 12). I pulled out a short black sequined dress, wanting to look different than the other girls who were wearing full-length ball gowns, so I'd stand out, and then placed my bright red pumps on the floor. I went in the bathroom to fix my hair, straighten a few strands that had gotten messy during the ride, and then reapplied my makeup, making it look classier.

Sarah was doing her makeup beside me. "So Michaela, what is it that made you want to be on this show so much? You don't seem like those girls that just want him for his money."

I sighed. If only she knew. I tried to say what I was feeling correctly, trying to not mess up the words. "I… I just… I think that Shane is the type that needs someone like me. Tough on the outside, who will give him a hard time if it means he'll change, but also sensitive and deep on the inside. I know that the guy on the magazine covers, on TV, on gossip websites, that's not him. I want to get to know the real him." I desperately wanted add, _again_, but held back.

Sarah nodded and began talking, and I found myself blocking her voice out and thinking about Shane. About the moment I'd see him again.

I finished my makeup, smearing bright red lipstick over my lips, then went and changed. I put my heels on my feet, and then walked back over to the mirror. The girl in the reflection was _not_ me, more like my alter ego, but I liked it. An edgy Mitchie. I waited for Sarah to put on her cowboy boots (I learned she was from Tennessee), then we walked downstairs together. We went outside, the sun beginning to set, and got in the hummer that was waiting idly on the curb. A few more girls got in, and then we drove to a hotel. Sarah and I waited out by the lit pool, talking about our lives back at home. Before I knew it, it was our turn to get back to the house.

We got into the limo, and I made sure I was in the way back, so I wouldn't be called to get out of the car first. I was nervous- what if he realized it was me within first glance? What if he immediately sent me home, not giving me one chance to redeem myself? What if, even not knowing I was really Mitchie, he still didn't like me?

I tried to shut out all the _what if's_ in my mind, concentrating on the leather on the seat below my legs. I felt the car halt to a stop, heard a ton of squeals and "he's so hot!" and looked outside.

Standing outside the mansion, in front of the doors that led to the inside of the house and in front of the beautiful, lit fountain, standing on top of the stairs, he stood. He looked older, more mature. His black hair was not as long as I remembered, but was sideswept like before and reached just above his dark, full eyebrows. His red lips were curled into a small smile, and his skin was tan and freckled. He wore a teal button down shirt, the top three buttons undone and a white tie in place, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. He wore dark blue jeans, the hem sitting just right on the top of his white shoe. He was even more gorgeous than I remembered.

One by one, the girls emerged from the limo and greeted him, the cameras watching their every move. He gave each girl a hug, and introduced himself, but I didn't see what he said after that, because the two would turn their backs to the limo and walk towards the house door. When he reached the door, he'd give the girl a kiss on the cheek and smile, wishing them good luck.

I wiped my sweaty palms on my legs, and they were shaking and jittery. Soon, every other girl that was in the limo had gone, and I took a deep, cleansing breath, trying to calm myself down. I tucked a strand of my black hair behind my ear, and then crawled towards the door. It was opened for me, and I stepped out to be greeted by him.

_You're not Mitchie Torres, shy insecure girl anymore,_ I tried to convince myself. _You're Michaela Torres, edgy musician who knows who she is._

All I could see was him as I walked- trying not to trip and fall on my face- not the house or the limo or the camera crew or camera itself. Just him, and I knew he felt the connection too. I felt Shane's arms wrap around me in a hug, and I hugged him back. "Hi, I'm Shane," he said.

As I looked at his smiling face, I knew that I'd never stopped loving him from the moment I left Camp Rock. I was now determined. From the way he looked in my eyes, I knew there was no backing out now. I was here to make Shane fall back in love with me, and there was nothing more I needed or wanted to do. It was game time.

* * *

A/N: So think of before-Mitchie looking like she does on Sonny With A Chance (which I actually like, surprisingly. I think she'd be adorable with that Chad guy), and her after-Michaela look more like how she looked when she was on tour, with darker hair. They still look alike, but Shane is sure to have kinda forgotten how she looked, right?

And also, I dont know how many of you read my Niley fics, but I am participating in "The Greatest Niley Challenge: Journey Through the  
Age" held by Ttran59 and Miixaoo, and even though all the entries are anonymous, you should still go vote. I'm pretty sure it starts next week. The link to their site is on my profile.

So review and let me know what you thought :)


	4. Chapter 2 Shane

A/N: Wow, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry the updates are far in between, but this story isnt exactly my top priority right now. Just some fun while I'm bored. Bachelor fans- thoughts on finale? I thought it was pretty crazy. I dont know, I have mixed emotions about what he did. Enjoy the chapter:)

Oh yeah, and you know how I was trying to describe Mitchies new look last chapter? Think JB 3D movie premiere. As soon as I saw those pictures (which were stunning, that girl is gorgeous), I was like, that is Michaela right there. She looked so different from her Camp Rock character, so that's the look I'm going for.

* * *

Chapter 2

Shane

After arriving at the villa I'd be staying at for the next two months, I got changed and arrived at the mansion, where I was planned to meet up with the host, Chris, for an interview before I met all the girls.

I arrived there at the mansion, the sun slowly beginning to fade and the night air becoming darker. "Hey, Shane, nice to meet you," Chris said, shaking my hand firmly.

"Hi," I stated simply.

"Listen, I'm going to have you answer a few questions inside for the cameras, and then we'll fix you up a bit before the ladies arrive. Sound good?"

I nodded my head, and we went inside. Set up were two dark red chairs across from each other, black cameras set up beside the chairs and three men behind the cameras, each with headsets.

After we were set to start rolling, Chris began asking me a few questions. The first were basic, why I decided to come on the show (lonely and wanted someone in my life) and what I had to leave behind to be on the show (not really much, since I was fired from my own band, even though I didn't say that). "Shane, tell us, if your perfect girl walked through these doors right now, what would she be like?"

Mitchie's face instantly appeared in my head, but I tried to block it out the best I could. "Uh, you know. Beautiful, pretty eyes, preferably a musician but doesn't have to be, her own sense of style. A girl who isn't always pretending around me and who makes me feel alive and like I want to be a better person."

Chris's eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise, but he tried to hide the expression. "Shane, have you ever been in love before?"

Again, I shamefully thought of Mitchie, but answered: "No. No, I haven't."

After a few more questions, the interview was over. A small, petite lady with a makeup bag in hand rushed over to dab powder on my face, and then brushed a comb through my hair. "All set," she murmured.

I was taken outside, right in front of the mansion, where I was told the girls would arrive in the limo, and I was to introduce myself and then drop them off at the front door. Chris came over to say a few things in front of the camera, and then the first car pulled up.

No words could explain how nervous I was in that moment. It felt like a jar of butterflies had been set free and loose in my stomach. In the next few minutes, there was a chance I could meet my soul mate, and to be honest, that scared me. A lot.

First to come out of the car was a beautiful brunette, who introduced herself as Mary. I talked with her for a few short seconds, and then she went inside to wait. The women who came out of the car were all beautiful. There were a few that I felt a connection with, such as Dylan and Tabitha, and then there were others I wasn't too sure about.

The next car came, and more women came pouring out. Three women caught my eye, Sarah, Lauren, and Michaela. As soon as Michaela came from the limo in her short black dress with her long jet-black hair and stunning eyes, I knew there was something there. I couldn't be sure until I talked to her, so since she was the last of the group and the next limo hadn't arrived, I talked to her for a few seconds longer than the rest. She told me she was from New York and a musician, and I couldn't wait to talk to her later.

I went through greeting the rest of the women, none impressing me like the other girls did, and then Chris came back next to me. The cameras continued rolling. "Now remember, Shane, there will be a first impressions rose for you to give before the night is over. Good luck," he said.

I went inside the house, and the women all stood, champagne glasses in hand, cheering me on. A girl I recognized as Chelsea handed me a glass. "Let's get this party started!" I exclaimed, and the glasses went in the air and clattered against each other.

I tried talking to as many women as possible, but it was hard, because they all had something to say to me.

Eventually, they began talking amongst themselves, so I took the opportunity to talk to some of the other quieter girls. I went outside and found two girls I remembered as Dylan and Lucille sitting on a hammock. They smiled as I approached them, then scooted over and patted the spot beside them. I sat next to them and we began talking. They told me about their jobs and where they lived, and I told them a little bit about my life.

A few minutes later, a sultry blonde who I thought was named Hannah came outside, found me, and walked over. She leaned above me, giving me a nice view of her cleavage, and whispered in my ear, "Let's go someplace to talk."

I nodded my head, then kissed Dylan and Lucille on the cheek and followed Hannah inside the house. She took me to a small room with a couch, and we sat down. She started going on about how she wanted to become a famous musician like me, and then I began not listening to what she said. It wasn't that I didn't care; I just didn't want to listen to her go on about herself. Besides, she found a way to put _like_ after every other word, and _oh my God_ at the beginning of each sentence.

When she paused for a second to take a sip of her champagne, I took the chance to escape. "Listen, I'm going to go talk to some more people, but maybe I'll see you later, okay?"

She parted her lips from the glass, but I was already halfway out the room. I walked quickly down the hall to a room that was dark and seemed safe enough. The door was already open, so I tiptoed in and crouched down. I felt horrible for hiding from a contestant, but she was straight out boring. And annoying.

Suddenly, I heard a soft melody, the beautiful strings of the guitar being strummed, and then a girl began singing. Words escaped her mouth, and from my hiding spot I tried to see who she was.

I wanted to say something, anything, to find more about this girl, but not just because I didn't want her to find out that I was hiding from someone, I just didn't want to interrupt her playing. The lyrics were sung too quiet for me to comprehend, but the harmony seemed sad. Hearing her play reminded me of seven summers ago, when I was forced by my bandmates to teach at a camp to make me a better person.

In the end, I ended up leaving there with an even worse attitude, because my heart ended up being broken twice. Not only had I been let down and lied to by a girl I really started to fall for for the first time in my life, but I heard an amazing singer and never was able to find her.

Even though we're still best friends, Nate and Jason, my bandmates, were so tired of my act that they fired me from the band. I tried to follow the advice that Mitchie, the girl that lied to me, gave me to use my own sound, but the label wouldn't even hear me play after listening to the stories of my diva-like attitude, so I was stuck here. If I had the choice, I wouldn't have come, but my sister thought that it would truly change me- love, that is- but so far, I hadn't met anyone worth falling in love with.

Until I heard _her_ play.

The girl put down the brown guitar, then turned towards me. I ducked behind the piano, and thankfully she didn't see me. I remembered the girl from when I was introduced to all 20 women. _Michaela_. She looked beautiful then, and even more beautiful now, with her dark hair cascading across her face and a small smirk dancing across her lips. I tried to make note to ask her about the music when I got some alone time with her, which I hoped would be soon.

The girl sighed, scribbling one last line into a small book, then closed it and picked up her guitar, walking out of the room.

I bit my lip, then found myself humming the song I'd written that summer, the song for the girl. But this time, it wouldn't be a mystery, and I definitely wasn't going to let her go soon. I'd been hurt too many times before, and now I was ready to experience love.

--

5 minutes later, I emerged from the room. "Hey, Shaney, where've you been?" a girl asked. I think her name was Kaitlyn.

"You know, talking to some people."

"Can I have a minute alone with you?" she asked, twirling a strand of her hair on her finger.

I nodded, and took her hand. We went outside and sat down on one of the couches. She told me a little bit about herself, and I told her a little about myself.

Even though I would never admit it out loud, I couldn't help but think about Michaela. I nodded at the appropriate times and laughed when she said something funny, but somehow my thoughts couldn't drift from the attraction I felt to Michaela. She was like an infectious disease.

Later on in the night, I finally had the chance to talk to her. "Hey," she smiled. She had so much confidence in her voice, she seemed so sure of who she was and where she was going with her life.

"Hey," I smiled back. We sat down on a white couch outside by the pool. "So I have to be honest with you, I heard you playing your guitar earlier. You're a musician, right?" I asked.

She blushed and looked down. "Yeah. I moved to New York to get into music. I'm in talks with a record label right now, but it's tough. Tell me about your experiences with music. I want to hear all about it. I'm really curious about you."

"Well, me and my best friends Nate and Jason, who I'm sure you know, started a band about 10 years ago at a place called Camp Rock. Then, about 8 years ago, people finally started really listening to us, we got a record deal, and everything was uphill from there. Well, mostly," I frowned.

She placed a hand on my arm, letting me know she was open to listening about it, but didn't push it. "Do you want to hear a song I wrote for you? I actually wrote it, like, a few hours ago."

I nodded eagerly, and she left for a moment. I saw the girls inside through the glass doors giving her stares, but she just ignored them and walked past, her confidence glowing. She came back a few minutes later with a guitar in hand. She began strumming the guitar with her fingers, a soft melody playing.

_Hey Shane, I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you  
As we walked we were talking and I didn't say half the things I wanted to  
Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Shane, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone._

I've met tons of singers and songwriters. Many. But not one of them captured my heart like the way she did. It was captivating and the look in her eyes, the mystery that was behind them, made me wonder if this girl was too good to be true.

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

She laughed a cute, infectious laugh as she sang that, and winked sneakily at me.

_  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

_Hey Shane, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I've got some things to say to you  
I seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do  
The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Shane, why are people always leaving  
I think you and I should stay the same_

Her confidence, the way she wasn't afraid to tell me how she felt about me, was amazing. I had no questions about her thoughts or wondering if she just wanted me for my money and looks, like I had the other girls. The way she looked at me showed me that.

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights  
You're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near  
Shine, shine, shine_

At that moment, I couldn't help but put my arm around her and pull me closer. I could smell the perfume that she wore, and she was warm. She just smiled and continued playing.

_Hey Shane I could give you fifty reasons why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well they're beautiful but would they write a song for you?_

As she sung that, she laughed again. This time like a little 5 year old girl who stole all the chocolate chip cookies she wasn't supposed to eat. And it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

_  
Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself  
_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help I if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_

_Myself, can't help myself  
I can't help myself._

She finished, then put her guitar on the ground, it resting against the couch. I leaned towards her, wanting to kiss her, but then remembered that she wasn't the only one in the competition and it was early on to already want someone this bad. So I kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Shane, we thought you'd want to be rescued over here," I heard a voice say, and looked up to see Hannah and Candyce smiling down at me seductively. I followed them reluctintely, and shot Michaela an apologetic look before heading inside.

Throughout the night, I kept wondering who I wanted to give the first impression rose to. Of course, I wanted to give it to Michaela, but the other girls already seemed envious of her, and I didn't want her to be in the unnecessary spotlight. So I gave it to Lucille, who I thought was a really sweet girl and enjoyed talking to her. She was another one of my favorites.

At the end of the night, it was time to eliminate 10 women. It was hard, because I was afraid of taking the chance to eliminate someone I hadn't really gotten to know, and they ended up being my soul mate, but I took my chances. Katie, Hannah, Candyce, Isabel, Kendall, Kelsey, Brittany, Mirada, Cyndi, and Sydney were the 10 women that had to say goodbye at the end of the night.

Of course, more than half of them were drama queens, so I wasn't surprised by their weeping and crying and moaning. I was just glad to see some of them go.

That night, when I went back to my house to sleep, I began to think about my future, something I didn't do much. I was always afraid of jinxing myself and turning out to have a horrible life, but now, I was excited. 15 gorgeous women were less than a mile away from me, and they all wanted me. Finding a certain one wouldn't be that hard, I concluded. Because I already had someone in mind- Michaela.


	5. Chapter 3 Mitchie

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating. It's been really hard to write lately, and drama is overtaking my life. But whatever, it's here now. It's a little rushed, since I finished it last night in a hurry and my beta didnt check it, so sorry if its absolute crap. I just wanted to give you a little since I'll be gone for the next few days and wont be able to write at all.

And if you are interested in Loe/Niley/Loliver, please check out my profile and vote on which story you'd be interested in me writing. It would mean a lot to me.

And thanks for all the incredible reviews. I seriously love you guys.

* * *

Chapter 3

Mitchie

After the nerve-wracking singing in front of Shane, being worried he'd realize I was the girl from Camp Rock, and the dreaded rose ceremony- which I thankfully survived, being one of the first called- I realized that it might actually be possible to do this. It seemed like Shane was interested in me, or at least I hoped, and after talking to him the night before, I realized how much I missed him. Our fun talks, whether it was in a canoe or poolside with 24 other girls watching me like a hawk, were always meaningful and I found myself walking away smiling.

I hadn't realized, though, how competitive some of the girls were for Shane. He'd eliminated the most annoying, but there were still the die-hard fans that were willing to do anything to be with him. They'd already cornered Lucille after she got the first-impression rose, but she just rolled her eyes and walked away. Then, after I walked inside to get my guitar to sing the song I wrote for Shane, I heard a few comments like "show-off" and "fame-seeker". And after he liked the song, I got even worse looks. I knew the worst wasn't even close to being over, but a part of me wondered if it was really worth it. Worth Shane finding out who I was and mean girls verbally attacking me. But then, after remembering the feeling I got after Shane's light brown eyes gazed into my own, I knew it would be worth it. If I ended up walking away with his arm in mine, that is.

The next morning, we woke to hear there would be two group dates. The date that night was going bowling with Shane, but I wasn't a part of that group. Dylan, Kaitlyn, Chelsea, Mary, Kristen, Alex, and I were left at home.

They left, all giddy and excited, and the rest of us sat by the pool and guessed what our date would be. Some girls guessed it would be going to Vegas or a fashion show, like the previous seasons. That night, before the girls arrived back home, our date boxes arrived.

_Wear your bikini tomorrow and show off that body I know you have._

_Strut your stuff._

_-Shane._

"We're going to the beach!" the girls squealed. I smiled meekly, and cursed under my breath. I was terribly out of shape, and it didn't help that the other girls were incredibly gorgeous with tan, fit bodies. That made the pressure even higher.

That night, I held off eating the greasy pepperoni pizza that was calling my name and instead settled for a chicken ceaser salad and diet coke. The girls from the other group date came home a little later, and gushed about how amazing Shane was, and I couldn't help but want to tear their hair out. I wanted Shane for just myself. Sarah said that the date was amazing, and fell asleep quickly with a big smile on her face. I was happy for her.

The next morning, the house was a bustle as the girls going to the beach rushed to get ready, pulling out the curling irons, makeup, hairspray- for the beach. Dylan and I rolled our eyes and put on our bikinis, mine a black and white polka dot pattern, hers a solid pink and blue. I slipped on a pair of bright pink shorts and a white loose v-neck, and braided my hair. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and applied a few coats of mascara, and then walked back into the room. Dylan had a similar look, and we took our beach bags and went downstairs, where we looked the complete _opposite_ to the other girls.

A giant black escalade pulled up in the long circular driveway, and the group pushed and shoved to get in the car. I sat in the back with Dylan and the group gossiped about what his abs would look like, but I kept it quiet that I already knew.

We arrived and all filed out of the car, and wandered through the beach house and to the back patio. There were many patio chairs set up and there was a barbecue and fire pit supplied with coal and firewood. The beach was beautiful with the soft white sand and the palm trees swaying with the wind. Since I had lived in the East for most of my life, I wasn't used to the beauty of the beach. It was a memory I could take back with me and share with all my friends.

We were all mingling and talking amongst each other when Shane finally arrived. He looked at us and grinned, showing his cute dimples. He went around the group and hugged each of us. "Nice to see you again," he whispered into my ear when he hugged me, sending the butterflies in my stomach in a frenzy.

We all talked and played beach volleyball and went in the water for a few hours. I finally got some alone time when the girls were down on the beach finishing their game of volleyball and I was sitting out. I got up to get a drink, and Shane followed me into the air-conditioned house. "Mm… is California always this beautiful?" I asked as I poured a can of Diet Coke into a glass filled with ice.

Shane smiled. "Most of the time. Have you ever been here before?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I wish. I never really got to travel when I was a teenager, because my parents were always booked with work and everything. I bet it's the opposite for you. What place have you never been to?"

He shrugged. "Antartica?" he laughed. "It was really fun touring with Connect 3 because every morning we would wake up in a different city. It was quite an adrenaline rush, if you ask me. But yeah, we've been almost everywhere."

"I envy you," I smiled. "I'd travel the world if I could."

"Really?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. "You should do it one day then. Just take a month or a few off of work and travel the world. Stay in hotels, hostels, camp out; take a bus, drive a cab, walk; try all the things that you wouldn't think of trying here. Backpack through Europe, take a cruise around Australia, eat sushi in Japan. Those experiences are the ones that make a lifetime."

I blushed and looked down. That was the wisest, most amazing I thought I'd ever heard Shane say. Somehow since I last saw him he'd matured 15 years.

"You know, if I had the choice, I'd go back and change everything that I did that got me fired just to have the opportunity to travel again. The concerts were fun and singing every night was incredible, but the true adrenaline rush came from never having to worry about home and just enjoying life on the road."

"Are you kidding? You don't get an adrenaline rush from performing every night? I would _kill_ to have that kind of opportunity," I shrugged.

"I guess singing was never a passion like it is yours."

In that moment, my heart sped up. His face was getting closer to mine, and he reached forward and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my face, and I started to close my eyes when I heard a voice call Shane's name. I quickly opened my eyes and he cursed under his breath, and turned around to the source of the noise. "Hey girls, I'll be out with you in just a minute." They looked over at me skeptically, raising their eyebrows, and then turned and went back through the glass doors, bringing a wave of heat into the air-conditioned kitchen.

I hoisted myself up onto the counter and took a long sip of the soda. He looked at me with pleading eyes, and I instantly knew that now was not the time. "I'll see you later, okay?" he whispered. I nodded my head. "It was nice talking to you, Michaela." He leaned over and kissed my cheek softly.

Then, in a flash, he was gone.

I finished my diet coke and then went back outside with the rest of the girls. Shane was taking a walk with one of the girls, and I tried my best to not get jealous. "What happened in there?" Dylan whispered to me when the others weren't listening.

"I'll tell you later," I grinned, fully knowing that I'd find a way to avoid the subject later.

We enjoyed the beach party, and as the sun was setting as a backdrop and we were all enjoying ourselves, Chris arrived with the rose Shane was supposed to give out before the night was over. I saw his eyes land on the red rose, and then if I wasn't mistaken, his eyes flickered over to mine. I looked down and blushed, and then tried to not think about the stupid single rose that was sitting in front of me for the rest of the evening.

Finally, I saw him walk over to the table that held the flower. He looked down and picked up the rose from the silver platter, and everyone was instantly silenced, waiting to hear the magical words come from his mouth.

"Tonight's rose is going to someone who really impressed me today. We talked for a while and I found that we had a lot in common, and our lifestyles seem to be very compatible. Michaela, will you accept this rose?"

His eyes landed on mine, and every single girl within the 20 foot radius turned to shoot me daggers with their eyes. He was waiting up there for an answer. I still couldn't believe it. _Me_? I couldn't believe this was happening. I took a few long steps and stood in front of him. "Of course," I grinned. He handed me the rose and I took it, and felt his lips lightly brush my cheek. I went back to my place beside Dylan.

The night ended shortly after, and Shane took the time to hug each of us before we stepped into the limo. As his arms rested around my waist, he whispered into my ear, "I cant wait to talk to you more." Shivers went up my spine, and I blushed. He broke away and gave me an inconspicuous wink, and then hugged the next girl.

I stepped into the limo in a complete trance, and as the girls giggled and gossiped on the way home, I found myself in dreamland. His face was flooding my memory and every single thought that was running through my veins was about him.

I never thought I could actually fall in love like this until now. This love was different, unique, and beyond magical, whether he felt it or not. It was the kind of love that marriages hold, the kind of love that people dream about when they sleep. It was a love that would change my life.

* * *

A/N: Mhmm. Review, pretty pretty please?


	6. Hiatus

Hey (:

You guys deserve an explanation for the absence of my stories... I was going to just take a small breather to get back into it and said something about a small hiatus on my profile page, but I really can't write right now. I honestly can't say that I'm going to be back anytime soon, and I don't want to leave you guys expecting more as weeks and maybe even months roll by.

I really have no other excuse but the fact that I haven't really been enjoying writing as much. Maybe it's the stress I've been under lately or that I'm finally happy and the time I write best is when I'm really sad (which is sad, I know), but I can open up the work in progress chapter and stare at it for hours, not a finger hitting the keyboard once.

I want to thank you guys so much because you guys are the reason that I want to continue writing so much, and I will let you know when I'm coming back (if I do) through a A/N or you can check my profile for updates.

Love you guys and hope you are all doing great.

xoxo

Brooke


End file.
